Atsushi's Hour Off
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Atsushi and Dazai were simply enjoying a rare peaceful moment in the Agency where they could go to the cafe downstairs and drink a nice cup of coffee. However, a friend, waitress, manager, and Kunikida all try to make it more interesting.


**Blue** : Hi guys! This is the beginning of my uploads from other sites! I'm no longer just a Yugioh person (Although I am planning to update Dark Angels at some point in the near future). So I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Atsushi P.O.V

Life sucks. I learned that the hard way a few months ago after I was kicked out of my orphanage. I thought for sure that I was going to die of starvation. Then HE showed up casually committing suicide by drowning. (I later learned that was an everyday occurence and not to be minded).

I saved him and got scolded for it. I didn't really care though. All I cared about was that offer for food. After my stomach was satisfied, I took the time to look at my two new aquaintances. One introduced himself as Kunikida. His blonde hair formed into a short ponytail and his eyes were cold and calculating behind his glasses. Although, t was kind of hard to take him seriously with his constant mumbling about a schedule and constant glares at Dazai.

Dazai, Dazai, Dazai. I have no words to describe him other than suicidal, psychopathic, and beautiful. For having only normal chocolate brown hair and eyes he stood out the most in the agency. Bandages were wrapped around his wrist and arms. (I was starting to suspect there was more to them than just for show. But knowing my luck I'm completely wrong). His trenchcoat was so out of place in the hustle and bustle of the city you could pick him out a mile away.

After discovering my weretiger abilities and going through one of the weirdest tests ever, I was a member of the agency. It can be simply described as one giant dysfunctional yet functional family. We all liked to joke that Kunikida is the mom of our group which he denies everytime. Ever since the mushroom incident we classify Dazai as the older brother on drugs. (Much to his dismay).

Today was one of those rare days where the mafia groups were quiet and we could work in peace. I was in the middle of my coffee break that I usually forgot I have with all the chaos around. It's really convienent that the first floor of the agency building was a cafe.

Dazai and I were the most well known in the quaint room. Kunikida showed up about as much as we did, but apparently people found him too intimidating. However, people approached me and Dazai whenever we visited for friendly chatter.

I stared out the window. Dazai was late today. He and Kunikida were mostly likely having another argument. Again. Honestly sometimes I can't believe they're best friends.

"Atsushi!" a feminine voice called out to me. I turned to see a girl with red hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She had on a dark pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I smiled. "Hey Redilia. It's been two weeks hasn't it?" She flashed a grin and sat down next to me.

Redilia became my friend a while back. Apparently she had a power as well and we never really got to see her powers in action, but she always came back with useful information about our recent cases.

"So Atsu how you've been?" she giggled at me. I rolled my eyes at her nickname. She had one for everyone in the agency. I was Atsu. Dazai was Dazi. Kunikida was Kuni. Ranpo was Ran Ran and so on.

"I've been fine. So do you have information or are you just visiting?" I asked curiously. "Just visiting. I managed to sneak away from my brother to get here. Don't need my overprotective brother yelling at me for joining an agency that deals with crime, the mafia, etc. So how's that confession to Dazi going?" she snickered.

I managed to not spit out my drink at the random question, and half-heartedly glared at her. "If you have to know..." I started. Redilia scooted to the edge of her seat and stared at me. "Oh I have to know." she demanded.

"I confessed a week ago." I blushed. Her eyes lit up instantly. "Really? What did he say?" I felt a bit embarrassed at the memory. A hastily said confession that barely expressed my feelings, me trying to run away due to fear of rejection, and the best part, him pushing me up against the wall and proceeding to kiss me senseless.

As I recounted the events Redilia started jumping in her seat like she had too much coffee when really all she had was a glass of water. "I knew it! I knew you were perfect for each other." she squealed in delight.

I lightly slapped her arm. "And have you figured out how to confess to Kunikida yet?" She blushed and looked away. "Shut up." It was no secret that she had a crush on Kunikida. However, she seemed to be even worse at confessing than me.

Redilia quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, where's Dazai? Isn't he always with you? He should be even more now that you're dating." I shrugged. "Probably arguing with Kunikida again. Hey, maybe you'll get to see him." She jabbed me in my side and glared at me. "I told you to shut up Atsu."

She glanced towards the doors as they opened. "Speak of the devils." Dazai and Kunikida walked through the doorway with their equally happy and pissed off expressions. Redilia smiled as she quickly changed her seat to sit across from me. "Hey Kuni, Dazi, over here!"

Dazai smiled as he sat down next to me. "Hey Red! I didn't know you were in town." Kunikida made a small hum of aknowledgement and slightly ruffled her hair. She blushed before she spoke. "Well I just got here. So what's this I hear about you dating?" she smirked as she glanced quizically in Dazai's direction.

I groaned. "Redilia don't you know anything about privacy?" She shook her head while grinning. "If I cared about other people's privacy do you think I'd be an informant?" Kunikida sighed. "As interesting as this is, I better make sure Ranpo hasn't gotten himself drunk again." he said as he started to head up the stairs that lead to the agency. "I'll go with you!" Redilia said hastily as she chased after him.

Now alone, I stared at Dazai, who was looking innocently out the window. "Okay what did you do now?" He smiled. "I have no clue what you're talking about" I grabbed his ear like I do when I need to drag him out of the room. "Kunikida is way more pissed than usual, and we all know that equals Redilia being in a bad mood later. So why don't you tell me what's up."

Dazai shrugged. "Oh nothing. Kunikida's car might just be pink for a while." I stared at him. Psychopath or not Dazai was not one to paint other people's items. Except that one time, but it was a mafia member so we were okay with it. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing! Some deliquents just though that his car was a good target. I happened to be there so Kunikida yelled at me for not stopping them." I had no idea whether to believe his story or not, but I decided to let it go anyway. Dazai chuckled before wrapping an arm around my waist. "So, you told Red about us, huh?"

I shrugged. "Is that an issue?" Dazai shook his head and set his chin on my head. "Not at all. So how's your day been?" Dazai and I continued our normal conversation of what the day had in store when our waitress came up to us. She set down two cups of hot chocolate on the table before turning around. Her black hair swayed with her as she glanced back to look Dazai up and down. I suppressed a growl as I handed my oblivious boyfriend one of the hot chocolates. It was originally Redilia's. Oh well.

Dazai took a sip before smiling. "Since when did you know my favorite hot chocolate flavor?" I didn't. Redilia was the one who ordered it, but I just blushed with an embarrassed smile on my face. Why in the world would Redilia order something not for her? How did she ever know what his favorite flavor was? Then I remebered she was an informant. She probably knew what color boxers I was wearing right now. I shuddered. Curse her and her fangirl mind.

My phone rang with a sound that was way too high pitched. I sighed. I really should change it. Now most people in the cafe were staring at the noise hurting their eardrums. Dazai was the person closest to me but he didn't seem affected. I answered it and put it too my ears. "Hello?"

It was Redilia. "I always knew Kunikida was a teddy bear at heart." I rolled my eyes. "So did one of you finally get the guts, was it an accident, or did Ranpo do something."

"All three." I had no idea what to make of that but decided not to ask about it.

"So any reason you called me and decided to waste my precious minutes instead of coming down here?" I teased. She didn't need to know Dazai gave me unlimited minutes. "Oh shut up and get back up here. We have a job, and I need to gather some intel."

"Okay okay. By the way I gave Dazai your hot chocolate. Bye." I hung up. She'll be ticked at me later but oh well. I relayed the information to Dazai, and we got up to go upstairs.

I was halfway up the stairs until I realized that Dazai was no longer behind me. I looked at the empty spot behind me in confusion before descending down the stairs. I entered the main cafe again to see Dazai speaking with our waitress.

Dazai was a natural womanizer. He always at least got their attention. Although sometimes the hook didn't land right. Not every girl likes talk of a double suicide. However, Dazai promised when we got together that we'd be completely loyal to each other.

My hands tightened their grip on the staircase railing. I wasn't angry at him. I was angy at the waitress. Something like this had happened before. It was with some girl that accidently bumped into Dazai. She almost immediately started flirting with him. Dazai gave me that look that read "Do you want to take care of it or should I?"

I honestly can't blame Dazai if the girls come to him first. I can't blame the girls either. They have good taste. I approached to two of them, and he snuck a glance at me before slightly smirking. I grabbed his hand and let a slight growl escape my throat. "Dazai is my boyfriend and I do not appreciate you flirting with him."

She gulped and nodded before walking off. I immediately started heading for the staircase with Dazai. We managed to pass Saku, the manager of the cafe, and he whistled. His light blue hair and eyes always managed to sparkle in the sunlight. (No he isn't a vampire). "Well that's another waitress that learned her lesson. Have fun!" he laughed before going back into the kitchen.

I was about five steps up the stairs when Dazai grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. I blushed and looked up at him. "What are you doing." Dazai placed his other hand against my waist and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. "Jealous Atsushi is so adorable."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "I wasn't jealous." Dazai hummed and slightly chuckled. "Sure you weren't." He lifted his head up to look at me, and his hand around my wrist made its way to my cheek.

I huffed but leaned into his touch anyway. Was his hand always so warm? Dazai smiled before connecting my lips with his. Kissing Dazai was like eating honey. It's really sweet and you know you should stop for air but you don't want to.

Dazai's lightly nipped my bottom lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. The hand on my waist tightened its grip as my hands made their way into Dazai's hair. Dazai separated from me for a second before diving back down. Our lips fought against each other as our tongues went into a crazy dance.

I broke the chain and looked away. My face was, in the words of Dazai, "a strawberry," and Dazai's blush wasn't subtle either. Sadly our moment was interrupted by Saku. "What did I say about making out in the stairwell?!"

Me and Dazai looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. We were going to kill him later. With that we went up the stairs to face a sever questioning from Redilia as to why our faces were strawberries.


End file.
